


Three Tequila, Four Tequila, Floor

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: The thing about a group of people that saved the universe before most of them were old enough to drink was that once they could drink, it became as commonplace as their job.--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 3: Drinking





	Three Tequila, Four Tequila, Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fic for day 3! Confession: I'm not much of a Allurance shipper, but I thought it made the most sense in the context of this fic. 
> 
> I'm skipping day 4 of Sheith Month because it's a free day and that defeats the purpose of why I'm doing Sheith month so stay tuned for my day 5 fic and drink responsibly! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at http://whatahunkgarrett.tumblr.com/

The thing about a group of people that saved the universe before most of them were old enough to drink was that once they could drink, it became as commonplace as their job. Multiple times a week, Keith found himself at the closest bar to the Garrison, trying his best to dull the memories with as many beers and well drinks as his salary allowed. Unlike the rest of the team, the Garrison wasn’t about to give him a formal job what with the fact that he got expelled for attacking an officer. There were still a number of press conferences and book deals to supplement the money he got from being a mechanic, but he knew objectively that the Garrison would have been a better gig. 

Across from Keith at the table sat Pidge. Just like her father and brother before her, she’d become an accomplished scientist. After finishing her high school degree at the Garrison, Pidge decided to pursue a more straightforward education and was in the process of getting a PhD in Computer Science from a local university. She was currently fiddling with a tablet that belonged to Hunk, who was sitting next to her and peaking over her shoulder. Hunk had become the engineer he had always wanted to be and was now one of the best at the Garrison. 

Next to Keith sat Lance practically joined at the hip to Allura. They had engaged in a will-they-won’t-they dance for years and had finally gotten together only recently. Even Keith, who was an expert at refusing to resolve his feelings, found it nauseating. Lance was a big name pilot at the Garrison as he had always dreamed of being. Keith couldn’t help feeling a little jealous at the best of times.

His gaze filtered across the room to a figure at the bar struggling with picking up the large amount of drinks in front of him. Keith slid out of his seat and approached. “Hey, need any help?” 

He looked at Keith with the utmost gratitude in his eyes. “You would think after having this arm for the last four years, it would get easier.” 

“I don’t think this is a reasonable amount for anyone to carry so I’m not going to let you feel bad about it.” 

“Yeah, but this arm can do so much. You would think I’d be able to do twice the amount of work that everyone else can.” 

Keith’s expression softened as he looked at him. “Come on, we both know that’s not a good line of thinking.” The arm was a mix of light blue and white, made from the finest Altean technology they could procure. On his human hand sat a gold band, the color washed out in the dim light of the bar. Keith’s left hand carried a matching band. Every time Keith fiddled with it, he would get a warm feeling in his chest. Not a single day would ever go by without Keith forever grateful that he had been lucky enough to marry Takashi Shirogane.

Keith picked up half of the drinks in front of Shiro and walked them back to the table, making sure his husband was following. He slid back into his original seat and Shiro sat across from him. “Oh, fuck yeah, shots!” Lance finally tore himself away from Allura to grab two of the small glasses, passing one to his girlfriend. The rest of them each took a glass and they all held them up in the air. 

“Here’s to still being alive after all of that bullshit!” yelled Pidge and they clanked the glasses together. Keith knocked back the drink and the harsh burn settled into the back of his throat. Keith wasn’t a huge fan of vodka, but even he had to admit that Shiro had chosen well. 

The next few hours blurred. Keith remembered being handed drink after drink and immediately inhaling it without question. He knew it wasn’t the smartest course of action, but he felt good. At some point, he had ended up on Shiro’s side of the table and they were pressed up against each other. Lance and Allura had long disappeared, probably soon after Keith noticed them starting to get touchy. Pidge had dropped her legs into Hunk’s lap and they were screaming the lyrics to some pop song being blasted over the bar speakers. 

The world was spinning, but the alcohol was warm in Keith’s gut and he felt happy. A hand drop down on the back of his neck and a phone was being pushed into his line of vision. He vaguely registered the numbers illuminated there. “Hey, it’s late. You have work tomorrow. We should probably head out.” It was Shiro, his voice sounding like sweet nectar. 

“Y-yeah... you’re probably right, but... we’re drunk and... driving...” said Keith, trying to untangle his tongue. 

“No, you’re drunk. I haven’t had a drink since that first shot we all had.” 

“Ok... well, then you’re driving us home.” Keith drunkenly jabbed Shiro in the chest. “What about those two?” Keith referred to Pidge and Hunk who at this point were closer to screaming rather than singing. 

Shiro leaned over Keith and yelled over the music and screams, “Hey, we’re heading out! Do either of you need a ride home?” 

“Nooooo, don’t leave, this just started getting fun,” whined Hunk. 

Pidge snorted. “They just want to abandon us like Lance and Allura so they can bone.” 

“Look at Keith and tell me you really think that’s what’s going on,” said Shiro, his words laced with amusement. 

“Hey!” yelled Keith and immediately followed it with hiccup. He drunkenly pointed at his own face and said, “Work tomorrow.” 

Hunk visibly grimaced. “We got a car service to come here and we’re planning on doing that to get home. Be safe!” 

They waved good-bye to Hunk and Pidge and then walked out of the bar. The night air was cold on Keith’s cheeks as he stumbled towards their car. Shiro stuck his hand in Keith’s pocket and pulled out the keys. Keith tried to initiate a kiss, but Shiro leaned over to unlock the car and opened the passanger side door for Keith. “Come on. It’s time to get you home. You smell like booze.” 

Keith pouted but didn’t protest. He climbed into the car and said, “I just wanted a kiss. You’re mean.” 

Shiro drove them home as Keith stared out the window, babbling stuff that must have been absolute nonsense. When they made it home, Shiro poured Keith a glass of water. “For the hangover in the morning.” 

Keith smiled and drank down as much as he could in one gulp. “You’re too good to me. Thank you for letting me make an ass out of myself tonight. I know I said I wanted to have sex after we went out and I feel bad. I’ll make it up to you.” 

Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith’s temple. “Don’t worry about it. I had fun, too, and you looked really tense and like you needed a good drink or five. Besides, I really don’t think you were even close to the most embarrassing.” He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s lips. “Even if you weren’t my husband, you’d still be cute enough to take home.” He poked Keith on the nose. “A terrible, drunken bad idea that would pass out on my bed the second I did, but still cute.” 

Keith giggled, the alcohol sloshing around in his brain. “Next time, I’m being the designated driver. Drunk Shiro is my favorite.”


End file.
